New Providences Rise
New Providence was a state of The Aux Empire, A very large nation with a weak e conomy and poor millitary, taking up the exact same size as the United Soviet Socialist Republics in The Russian Area of Asia. It consisted of Admilitia (Black), Baltica (Yellow), New Providence (Blue) and the Aux Republic (Red) The Aux Empire Collapsed due to its failing Economy and broke into Waring nations in the region, and Putting the region into chaos, The Aux Empire lost more then half of its territory and The Aux Republic was formed to keep it alive, As a capitalist republic instead of a Monarchy/Imperial Empire. Dark Red is the Aux Republic, purple/pink is Yukishov Republic, Yellow is Nhyukov Republic, Black Is Admilitia, Blue is New Providence, Bright red is Baltica. New Providence (Blue) is the 3rd Largest nation to Seeded from the Aux Empire The Second Largest being the Nyukov Republic (Purple) and the Largest, The Aux Republic, Thees Nations still are in Huge tensions with Each other yet no wars, New Providence is the most militarily powerful as it held 95% of The Aux Empires Military Bases, and Has never had a war with any, Yet has close ties to the Aux Republic, Meaning it has large tensions with the Nyukov Republic. New Providence soon joined the UCN (Union of Communist Nations) to keep its stability in check, New Providence is the most powerful nation to seceed from The Aux Empire thanks to The Aux Empires supreme Leader putting most of its military resources into the state of New Providence, After the country split, New Providence Seceded and Annexed Alogoria, and has had tensions with the Nyukov Republic and neutral with all others except the Aux Republic which has a good relation ship 3 Months after the Aux Empire broke apart, New Providence and The Aux Republic declared war on the Nhyukov Republic and annexed it, Then nicked a part of Yukishov Republic (Purple region) New Providence and The Aux Republic United under New Providence's name. New Providence was led by a dictator, but then a Corporation, TerraNova Incorporated, Overthrew the dictatorship and New Providence remains the largest faction in the broken Aux Empire. This makes New Providence the Second Nation to be a Incorporated Republic in the UCN. TerraNova Incorporated immediately became militaristic and surveillance filled, it closely watches each citizen in each city, town, or village, TerraNova is led by 2 people, The leaders name is unknown and is extremely classified by TerraNova Incorporated, The head of state is Razure Khan leaked Intelligence from defectors of New Providence suggest he organizes surveillance in every sector, he does everything that is needed to keep the nation alive while the leader is away. The Union of Nations has expressed multiple concerns with New Providences surveillance and high punishments, along with it being illegal to leave the country with out a state permission and with out a wife and children, why? Hostages, incase you defect while outside of the country, this has caused huge sanctions to be placed on anything with TerraNova branding, and New Providence, despite this, New Providence's economy is insane, With over a million tons of {You do not have a high enough clearance in TerraNova Incorporated to view this} resources to its disposal. Border security of New Providence is IMMENSE, checking for every single item that goes through, checking laptops, USB sticks, DVD players, Radios etc, this nation has arrested over 1 thousand people who were from different nations trying to smuggle in false information to encourage defection. Most of the idea's or plans of TerraNova Incorporated is heavily classified, and has been tried to be uncovered, but most attempts have failed. ***This backstory is unfinished***